romanianliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
Gellu Naum
' Gellu Nau'm (August 1, 1915 – September 29, 2001) was a prominent Romanian poet, dramatist, novelist, children's writer, and translator. He is remembered as the founder of the Romanian Surrealist group . The artist Lyggia Naum, his wife, was the inspiration and main character in his 1985 novel Zenobia. In recent years he has been held in high esteem by literary critics, having been featured in a 2004 poll by literary magazine România literară, Top 10 Romanian Poets.http://jurnalul.ro/cultura/arte-vizuale/clasament-top-10-poeti-romani-51256.html Books *Drumeţul incendiar ("The Incendiary Traveler"; poems, illustrated by Victor Brauner), Bucharest, 1936 *Vasco de Gama, (poem, illustrated by Jacques Hérold), Bucharest, 1940 *Culoarul somnului, ("The Corridor of Sleep"; poems, illustrated by Victor Brauner), Bucharest, 1944 *Medium (prose), Bucharest, 1945 *Critica mizeriei ("Critique of Misery"; manifesto, co-written with Paul Păun and Virgil Teodorescu), Bucharest, 1945 *Teribilul interzis ("The Terrible Forbidden"; drama, illustrated by Paul Păun), Bucharest, 1945 *Spectrul longevităţii: 122 de cadavre ("The Specter of Longevity: 122 corpses"; poems, co-written with Virgil Teodorescu), Bucharest, 1946 *Castelul Orbilor ("Castle of the Blind"; prose), Bucharest, 1946 *L'infra-noir ("Infra-Black"; manifesto, co-written with Gherasim Luca, Paul Păun, Virgil Teodorescu, and Dolfi Trost), Bucharest, 1947 *Éloge de Malombra - Cerne de l'amour absolu ("Malombra's Eulogy - Black Circle of Absolute Love"; manifesto, co-written with Gherasim Luca, Paul Păun, and Dolfi Trost), Bucharest, 1947 *Filonul, Bucharest, 1952 ("The Vein"; prose) *Tabăra din munţi, Bucharest, 1953 ("The Camp in the Mountains"; prose) *Aşa-i Sanda, Bucharest, 1956 ("So Is Sanda"; poems for children) *Cel mai mare Gulliver, Bucharest, 1958 ("The Biggest Gulliver"; poems for children, illustrated by Jules Perahim) *Cartea cu Apolodor, Bucharest, 1959 ("The Book With Apolodor"; poems for children, illustrated by Jules Perahim) *Poem despre tinereţea noastră, Bucharest, 1960 ("Poem About Our Youth"; poems, illustrated by Jules Perahim) *Soarele calm, Bucharest, 1961 ("The Calm Sun"; poems, illustrated by Jules Perahim) *A doua carte cu Apolodor, Bucharest, 1964 ("The Second Book With Apolodor"; poems for children, illustrated by Jules Perahim) *Athanor (poems), Bucharest, 1968 *Poeme alese ("Selected Poems"; poems), Bucharest, 1970 (edition in the Cele mai frumoase poezii ("The Most Beautiful Poems") collection) *Poetizaţi, poetizaţi... ("Poeticize, Poeticize..."; prose), Bucharest, 1970 *Copacul-animal ("The Animal-Tree"; poems), Bucharest, 1971 *Tatăl meu obosit ("My Tired Father"; poems), Bucharest, 1972 *Poeme alese ("Selected Poems"; poems), Bucharest, 1974 *Cărţile cu Apolodor ("The Apolodor Books", poems for children), Bucharest, 1975 *Descrierea turnului ("Description of the Tower"; poems), Bucharest, 1975 *Insula. Ceasornicăria Taus. Poate Eleonora ("The Island. The Taus Clockmakers. Eleonora, Perhaps"; drama), Bucharest, 1979 *Partea cealaltă ("The Other Side"; poems), Bucharest, 1980 *Zenobia (novel), Bucharest, 1985 *Amedeu, cel mai cumsecade leu, Bucharest, 1988 ("Amedeu, The Most Honest Lion"; poems for children, illustrated by N. Nobilescu) *Apolodor, un mic pinguin călător, Bucharest, 1988 ("Apolodor, A Small Travelling Penguin"; poems for children, illustrated by N. Nobilescu) *Malul albastru ("The Blue Shore; poems), Bucharest, 1990 *Faţa şi suprafaţa, urmat de Malul albastru ("Face and Surface, followed by The Blue Shore", poems), Bucharest, 1994 *Focul negru ("Black Fire"; poems), Bucharest, 1995 *Sora fântână ("Sister Fountain"; poems), Bucharest, 1995 *Întrebătorul ("The Inquirer"; prose), Bucharest, 1996 *Copacul-animal, urmat de Avantajul vertebrelor ("The Animal-Tree, followed by The Advantage of Vertebrae"), Cluj-Napoca, 2000 *Ascet la baraca de tir ("Recluse in the Firing Range Shack"; poems), Bucharest, 2000 *Calea şearpelui ("The Way of the Snake"), Bucharest, 2002 (posthumous) *Exact în același timp ("Exactly in the Same Time"; drama), 2003 (posthumous) *Despre identic și felurit ("About the Identical and the Different"), Iași, 2004 (posthumous anthology, edition by Simona Popescu) *Exactitatea umbrei ("The Precision of the Shadow"), Pitești, 2011 (posthumous anthology) *Opere I: Poezii ("Oeuvre I: Poetry"), Iași, 2011 (edition by Simona Popescu) *Opere II: Proză ("Oeuvre II: Prose"), Iași, 2012 (edition by Simona Popescu) Covers gellu_naum_drumetul_incendiar.JPG|The Incendiary Traveler, 1936 libertateadeadormipeofrunte.jpg|The Liberty of Sleeping on a Forehead, 1937 (black/white photo) 3_vasco-da-gama.jpg|Vasco de Gama, 1940 culoarulsomnului1.JPG|The Corridor of Sleep, 1944 medium1.JPG|Medium, 1945 6_critica-mizeriei.jpg|Critique of Misery (with Păun and Teodorescu), 1945 7_teribilul-interzis.jpg|The Terrible Forbidden, 1945 122decadavre.jpg|The Specter of Longevity: 122 corpses (with Teodorescu), 1946 Gellu_Naum_castelul_orbilor.jpg|The Castle of the Blind, 1946 linfranoir_1946.jpg|Infra-Black, 1946 eloge_de_malombra.JPG|Malombra's Eulogy - Black Circle of Absolute Love, 1947 filonul~l_4277198.jpg|The Vein, 1952 tabaradinmunti.jpg|The Camp in the Mountains, 1953 GelluNaum_AsaiSanda.png|So Is Sanda, 1956 celmaimaregulliver_th.jpg|The Biggest Gulliver, 1958 carteacuapolodor1959_1.jpg|The Book with Apolodor, 1959 poemdespretinereteanoastra.jpg|Poem About Our Youth, 1960 soarelecalm.jpg|The Calm Sun, 1961 athanor.jpg|Athanor, 1968 celemaifrumoasepoezii_poemealese70.jpg|Selected Poems, 1970 poetizatipoetizati.jpg|Poeticize, Poeticize..., 1970 copaculanimal.jpg|The Animal-Tree, 1971 tatalmeuobosit1.jpg|My Tired Father, 1972 poemealese1974.jpg|Selected Poems, 1974 cartilecuapolodor1979.jpg|The Books with Apolodor, 1975 gellu_naum_descrierea_turnului_litera2.jpg|Description of the Tower, 1975 gellu_naum_insula.jpg|The Island. The Taus Clockmakers. Perhaps Eleonora, 1979 gellu_naum_partea_cealalta_thumb.jpg|The Other Side, 1980 gellu_naum_zenobia_.jpg|Zenobia, 1985 amedeu1.jpg|Amedeu, The Most Honest Lion, 1988 apolodorunpinguincalator.jpg|Apolodor, A Small Travelling Penguin, 1988 malulalbastru.jpg|The Blue Shore, 1990 fata_si_suprafata_urmat_de_malul_albastru.jpg|Face and Surface, followed by The Blue Shore, 1994 foculnegru.jpg|The Black Fire, 1995 24_sara-fantana.jpg|The Sister Fountain, 1996 intrebatorul.jpg|The Inquirer, 1996 copacul-animal_avantaj.jpg|The Animal-Tree, followed by The Advantage of Vertebrae, 2000 ascetlabaracadetir.jpg|Recluse in the Firing Range Shack, 2000 caleasearpelui.jpg|The Way of the Snake, 2002 gellunaum_exactinacelasitimp.jpg|Exactly in the Same Time, 2003 despreidenticsifelurit.jpg|About the Identical and the Different, 2004 exactitateaumbrei.jpg|The Precision of the Shadow, 2011 opereI.jpg|Oeuvre I: Poetry (2011) opereII.jpg|Oeuvre II: Prose (2012) Category:Poets Category:Romanian literature Category:Surrealism Category:20th century Category:21st century Category:Short story writers Category:Novelists Category:Romanian avant-garde Category:Playwrights